A multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) has features such as a small size, high capacitance, and ease of mountability.
A multilayer capacitor may be mounted on the circuit boards of various types of electronic products such as display devices including liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and the like, computers, smartphones, mobile phones, and the like, to thereby serve to charge or discharge electricity.
Further, such a multilayer capacitor may serve as a surface mount device (SMD)-type charge storage device mounted on a circuit board or used together with an inductor or a resistor to act as a filter.
The multilayer capacitor as described above may have a structure in which internal electrodes having different polarities are alternately stacked between a plurality of dielectric layers, and have directionality of external electrodes. Therefore, there is a problem in that it may be difficult to load a multilayer capacitor due to the directionality of the external electrodes. Particularly, when the multilayer capacitor is manufactured to have an abnormal size, this problem may be further intensified.